Mad Eye Moody
by aknightofni
Summary: Moody begins to notice strange things afoot-stranger than usual. Is he going mad? Or is someone really out to get him? Rated PG just in case. so read and review! its short so far though.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own!  
  
It was late, too late for Mad Eye Alastor Moody. He had lost his lust, and he knew it. He was a paranoid old fool, who imagined enemies, lurking in every dark corner, waiting for him to make one wrong move.  
He sat at his kitchen table that night, after being awake for a long while. He kept hearing noises, creaking in his floorboards. He shook his head, knowing that it was his age creeping up on him again, knowing that it was his madness, taunting him. He drank from his hip flask, hesitantly, still after all those years, imagining poison being slipped into his drink.  
"You old bat." He said to himself, turning around to investigate another sound, which the most of us would call nothing. He had an over active imagination, and he knew it. He gripped his wand tightly in the front pocket of his robes and stood up. Well, off to bed. He was getting himself no where, just drowsier, more gullible by the day.  
He remembered a time when a few wizards had played a joke on him. A few kids, he remembered, coming up to his house and causing disturbance. He had turned off the kitchen light and started down his hall. SMASH.  
He pulled out his wand, staring into the darkness around him, turning in a swift circle, to see if anyone was behind him, laughing and ready to kill him. There was no one there. "Blasted kids!" he shouted, continuing down the hall.  
SMASH.  
He couldn't ignore it. What if it was danger? He did belong to the Order of the Pheonix again didn't he? He was still useful right? Maybe someone really was out to kill him! "Show yourself!" he growled, his magical eye swiveling in different directions.  
  
____ ya, this is my first fic revolving around this guy. So I hope you enjoyed my first chapter!!!!!!! Reviews please! ____ 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
"I said show yourself!" he repeated angrily as sweat began to drip of his brow.  
"Alastor." A voice hissed. "Quick! Over here!"  
Moody spun around (his magical eye still on the spot he was in before). "Who is present!?"  
"You will show no belief Alastor, when I do show myself." The voice replied. It was a man's voice, soft, and friendly, that held familiarity to Moody. Moody just couldn't pinpoint it.  
"Well, I am ready. Show yourself now!"  
"You are not ready." The man replied sadly. "You will call me evil, a lie, and curse me."  
  
"What am I to expect then? Who?" Moody asked anxiously.  
The man cleared his throat. "Tell me first Alastor, what has been happening with Voldemort lately? How is Harry-"  
"You're a spy!" Moody spat angrily.  
"No," the man answered. "I am not. Do you not recognize my voice?"  
"I cannot trust anyone!" Moody snapped.  
"Don't trust me then." The voice said sadly.  
He sighed. "I might if I knew who you are!"  
"I-" the man said, coming out of the darkness. He had long, dark, tattered and stained robes. Moody's face grew ashen white as he realized who it was. He had messy black hair and familiar blue eyes."- am James Potter."  
  
(ok, this one's short, but the chapters will get longer, don't worry. It's just short right now, cuz I found a good place to stop it. Sorry! Please review!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please review! Thanks for past reviews too! Special thanks to mad-eye-amarad ! !  
  
"You cannot be him!" Moody gasped. Even though he was a well-trained auror, he forgot all training and dropped his wand in amazement. "You can't be!" he backed up a step, his magical eye and his real eye on the man who stood in front of him.  
James nodded slowly.  
"But-But- this is completely absurd! You died- I saw your corpse- you- "  
"That was not my corpse." James replied, surprisingly calm. "It was a fake made by a Death Eater. You see, I have only just escaped my torment."  
Moody's bottom lip quivered. "You're dead. How can this be?"  
"I was caught." James looked thoughtful for a moment before telling his story.  
  
~* James Potter had already traded secret keepers, but was not feeling one bit content about it. He continued to remind himself that Sirius kenw what he was doing, but he still held the suspicion that his best friend was wrong.  
Meanwhile, he was also battling with the contant tension the sailed through him, daily, as he watched Lily suffer from the isolation. Day by day, he watched her also fall worried. The war was getting no better, for they had been in hiding for months.  
He was in his study, pacing, when he had the sudden urge to contact Sirius, to beg on his knees to make him secret keeper once more. He was forbidden to send owls, for their hiding place would be discovered if he did, and he did not want to endanger Lily and his son Harry, who was just about to turn a year old. That night, he slipped on his cloak, pulling the hood low over his eyes so as not to be seen, and he sneaked out of the house, not bothering to alarm Lily by telling her he was leaving.  
That night, unfortunately, before he reached Sirius's house, he felt a dreadful horror sweep over him, and he wanted to turn back to the house. Lily! Harry! He swallowed hard. His senses were tingling. Something was terribly wrong. He turned to run, but his arm was grasped.  
"Let me go!" James snarled, but the stranger removed his hood. It was Peter Pettigrew. "Peter?"  
  
"James, wh-what are you doing out?" Peter asked in a badly pretended surprise.  
"Let me go!" James ordered, sensing Peter's fault.  
"I'm afraid I can't- you see you were not supposed to leave the hiding place tonight."  
"I know, I'm just going back to see if Lily and Harry are alright-"  
"The master wants you - so I'm supposed to be-" Peter looked shakily around before adding. "He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, you know."  
"He's your master!?" James asked incredulously, grounded to that very spot in shock.  
"I'm sorry James. He wants me to kill you but-" Peter paused, and fiddled with his wand a bit. "I don't want to. I'm afraid I've already hurt you enough. And he didn't specify that I couldn't-"  
  
~*  
James turned away. "So he cursed me."  
"But your body! It was-"  
"-he cursed me Alastor. I was to be my animagis form, the stag, forever."  
"-but you're not a stag!" Moody protested.  
"That was his one flaw. In his nervous, and quick curse, he accidentally stated, 'for as long as I live,' instead of 'as long as James lives.' He must be dead." James blinked tears out of his eyes. "I've been wandering for years in the forbidden forest, watching Quidditch games through the opening, but never daring to show my face. A stag would be hunted down easily."  
"You didn't explain the corpse. And-And it is recorded that you were there that night-"  
"Was anyone actually there that still lives?" James's eyes flashed in remembrance, and hate toward Peter. His precious Lily!  
"No." Moody replied quietly.  
"As for the corpse, the one that Sirius found on the gruond, was not mine. As you have seen from the Order, it is quite easy with magic to create a replica of a corpse. That is exactly what Peter did."  
"But Harry said you came out of Voldemort's wand!" Moody protested, desperate to find any flaw in the impossible man that stood in front of him.  
"I came out of a wand?"  
"Anyone who was murdered by that wand had a figure of themselves rise up from Voldemort's wand."  
James nodded slowly. "The wand must show not only what Voldemort killed but what pain he caused. And he caused me great pain. All these years I've been waiting for Peter Pettigrew to die so that I could emerge from my imprisoned state, and finally see my son. I know he's alive, as I said I have watched Quidditch games through an opening in the forest. And he is a wonderful player." His eyes clouded with tears. "I just wish- I-"  
"My dear friend." Moody smiled, embracing him in a comforting hug. "Your return must be announced immediantely!"  
"I want to see Harry as soon as possible."  
"I can't believe you are alive, after all of these years!"  
"Me neither." James replied, "Me neither."  
  
Please review! I hope this chapter of this story was ok! Please review and tell me what my writing lacked, and if you liked my story! Also, was my explanation of James's disappearance all right? There wasn't so big major flaw in it was there? Thank you for reading! 


End file.
